I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for allocating and using transmission resources in a multi-input multi-output (MIMO) wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A base station may include multiple transmit and/or receive antennas. Each UE may include multiple transmit and/or receive antennas. UEs may transport in the uplink using transport block assignments indicated by the base station. In conventional wireless systems, such as the currently agreed upon version of the Long Term Evolution (LTE), the transmission in the uplink direction may be performed either as a single input, multiple output (SIMO) or as a closed loop MIMO transmission. With the introduction of UEs with up to four antennas in the LTE Advanced (LTE-A) specification, additional uplink transmission schemes may improve performance.